borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seraph
Seraph (sometimes referred to as ) is an item rarity first released with Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty. Seraph items are between and items, with impressive stats but with some form of drawback such as low accuracy or projectile speed. Acquisition Seraph items are obtained as: *drops from Seraph Guardians, mainly in Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode, but they can be acquired in Normal Mode and True Vault Hunter Mode as well. *a purchase from Seraph Vendors in any playthrough. Seraph vendors are found in the town of Oasis, the Badass Crater of Badassitude, inside the Aegrus Sophisticates' Lodge in Hunter's Grotto and in Flamerock Refuge. Seraph Vendors accept only rare Seraph Crystals (see below) for their goods. Seraph Guardians Borderlands 2 DLCs introduced the following Seraph guardians: *Hyperius the Invincible and Master Gee the Invincible, from Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty; *Pete the Invincible/Ultra Invincible, from Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage; *Voracidous the Invincible, from Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt; *Ancient Dragons of Destruction from Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep. Seraph Crystals Seraph crystals are the form of currency used to purchase Seraph items from the Seraph Vendor. They are similar in shape and size to crystalisk crystals, but are in color. Seraph crystals are acquired by: *killing Seraph Guardians in Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode. *playing the Tiny Tina's Lootsplosion Slot Machine in the tavern in Flamerock Refuge in the DLC Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep. Three Seraph crystals are obtained if the wheels show three twenty-sided dice and the player rolls an 18 or 19. This is the only means of acquiring Seraph crystals in Normal Mode or True Vault Hunter mode. Seraph Items Seraph weapons, shields and grenade mods cost 120 Seraph crystals each. Relics only cost 50 crystals. As reference, each Seraph guardian drops on average 10 crystals per kill. Items which are listed as dropping from a specific boss below are also available from the appropriate Seraph Vendor in Normal Mode and True Vault Hunter Mode. Seraph Guns snap016.jpg| assault rifle snap017.jpg| pistol snap018.jpg| rocket launcher snap019.jpg| SMG snap020.jpg| sniper rifle snap023.jpg| SMG snap022.jpg| shotgun Hyiu_Hawk_Eye_50.jpg| sniper rifle Lvl50 Potent Infect.jpg| pistol Critical_Interfacer_50.jpg| shotgun Lead_Storm.jpg| assault rifle Cons. Floren.png| SMG New_and_Improved_Omen.jpg| shotgun Nasty Seeker.png| assault rifle Purging Stinger.png| pistol Seraph Grenade Mods O-negative.png| Transfusion grenade Crossfire.png| Bouncing Betty grenade Meteor_shower.png| MIRV Grenade Seraph Shields snap025.jpg| Adaptive Shield big boom blaster.PNG| shield pun-chee.PNG| shield Borderlands2 2013-09-19 16-59-24-73.jpg| shield|link=http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Hoplite Sponge 54.jpg| Absorb shield|link=http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Sponge 2013-07-07 00001.jpg| shield|link=http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Antagonist Blockade Shield.png| shield|link=http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Blockade Seraph Relics Snap021.jpg| Breath of the Seraphs.jpg| Might of the seraphs.PNG| Borderlands2 2013-10-01 16-34-58-16.jpg| Notes * DLCs are supposed to be self-contained modules to the base game, so Seraph items in one DLC will not be for sale in another DLC Seraph vendors, nor droppable from the Seraph guardian(s) in another DLC. Players cannot use Seraph items associated with a DLC until that corresponding DLC has been purchased. The common currency, however, is still Seraph Crystals. * There is an unobtainable Seraph weapon manufactured by Torgue called the ERROR MESSAGE. It is a reskinned version of the Ahab carried by Master Gee The Invincible, and its red text reads "THIS GUN SHOULD NEVER DROP". See Also * Torgue Token * Legendary * Seraph Vendor * Seraph Guardian de:Seraph fr:Séraphique ru:Серафимский uk:Seraph Category:Borderlands 2 Seraph (See Crystals) Category:Currencies